galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Supraventricular tachvcardia:
Supraventricular tachycardia (SVT) is defined as an abnormally rapid heart rhythm having an electropathologic substrate emerging above the bundle of His (atrioventricular bundle), thus causing the heart to escalate to rates higher than 100 beats per minute ST-Elevation Myocardial Infarction (STEMI) is a very serious type of heart attack during which one of the heart's major arteries (one of the arteries that supplies oxygen and nutrient-rich blood to the heart muscle) is blocked. ST-segment elevation is an abnormality detected on the 12-lead ECG Overview Supraventricular tachycardia (SVT) , also called paroxysmal supraventricular tachycardia, is defined as an abnormally fast heartbeat. It's a broad term that includes many forms of heart rhythm problems (heart arrhythmias) that originate above the ventricles (supraventricular) in the atria or AV node. A normal heart rate is 60 to 100 beats per minute. A heart rate of more than 100 beats per minute is called a tachycardia (tak-ih-KAHR-dee-uh). This occurs when the electrical impulses that coordinate your heartbeats don't work properly. It may feel like a fluttering or racing heart. Most people with rare episodes of supraventricular tachycardia live healthy lives without restrictions or interventions. For others, treatment and lifestyle changes can often control or eliminate rapid heartbeats. Supraventricular tachycardia care at Mayo Clinic Types Atrial tachycardia Atrioventricular nodal reentry tachycardia (AVNRT) Symptoms Supraventricular tachycardia may come and go suddenly, with stretches of normal heart rates in between. Symptoms may last anywhere from a few minutes to a few days, and some people have no symptoms at all. Supraventricular tachycardia becomes a problem when it occurs frequently and is ongoing, particularly if you have heart damage or other coexisting medical problems. Signs and symptoms of supraventricular tachycardia may include: A fluttering in your chest Rapid heartbeat (palpitations) Shortness of breath Lightheadedness or dizziness Sweating A pounding sensation in the neck Fainting (syncope) or near fainting In infants and very young children, signs and symptoms may be difficult to identify. Sweating, poor feeding, pale skin and infants with a pulse rate greater than 200 beats per minute may have supraventricular tachycardia. When to see a doctor Supraventricular tachycardia is generally not life-threatening unless you have other heart disorders, but you should talk to your doctor if you are experiencing bothersome symptoms. Some signs and symptoms, such as shortness of breath, weakness, dizziness, lightheadedness and fainting or near fainting, may be related to a serious health condition. Seek urgent medical care if you suddenly or frequently experience any of these signs and symptoms at a time when you wouldn't expect to feel them. In extreme cases, an episode of SVT may cause you to pass out. Request an Appointment at Mayo Clinic Causes For some people, a supraventricular tachycardia episode is related to an obvious trigger, such as psychological stress, lack of sleep or physical activity. For others, there may be no noticeable trigger. Things that may lead to, or cause, an episode include: Heart failure Thyroid disease Heart disease Chronic lung disease Smoking Drinking too much alcohol Consuming too much caffeine Drug use, such as cocaine and methamphetamines Certain medications, including asthma medications and over-the-counter cold and allergy drugs Surgery Pregnancy Certain health conditions, such as Wolff-Parkinson-White syndrome Category:Real World Articles Category:Medical Science Category:GC Writers Resources